


Miracle

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: Un probabilidad entre 2'578,917 de posibilidades. Un milagro. Una tragedia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Ryukishi07 y a 07th Expansion.

* * *

**.**

**ǀ** **M** iracle **ǀ**

**.**

* * *

 

Ella como bruja de los milagros no lo acepta.

_Porque los milagros no existen._

El pecho del sucesor de los Ushiromiya duele, brota sangre falsa que nadie puede ver; siente el ardor en carne y hueso, la magia siendo más poderosa que su mente y su piel.  

Lion no alcanza a comprender el significado y la importancia de su existencia; Willard lo entiende mejor, lleva esa carga y vuelve su objetivo el conseguir que sobreviva.

Ushiromiya Lion, el vástago de Kinzo producto de su pecado, debe seguir en pie.

—Eres el milagro de Beatrice, de todas y cada una de ellas.

Willard solo se enfoca en lo que debe hacer en el momento: enfrentarse a Bernkastel por una causa más grande que él mismo.

Lion no quiere morir, no a sabiendas del peso de toda la verdad. No puede ni quiere creer que ese vaya a ser su descenlace. Desea que las palabras de Will sean proféticas.

Su destino lo decide él y nadie más que él.

Aun así no termina de creer en ello, lo sucedido puede tanto con él al punto de hacer que su espíritu se apague.

Su corazón y su conciencia son un caos.

Cuando su mente le hace una jugarreta y está a punto de flaquear, llega Will, su fiel caballero, a su rescate. Justo como en los cuentos. Él lo carga con el brazo que le queda y continúan con su escape.

Y corren, corren, corren en busca del milagro cuya probabilidad de ocurrir es igual a cero.

Mientras corren entre las lagunas de oscuridad, para no pensar en el inminente final trágico, Willard piensa en Diana y que desea presentársela a Lion para que le dé el visto bueno; se imagina también una vida junto al chico por el que está arriesgando la propia; promete que lo hará feliz y siente que el sentimiento es recíproco.

Sirve como perfecta distracción hasta que está cerca el último aliento.

El espejismo en el desierto se esfuma, la suave luz desaparece cuando los miles de pares de ojos de los gatos de la bruja la opacan.

—Will…

Ushiromiya tiene miedo, es palpable; tiembla y el dolor en su pecho debe serle insoportable. El aludido no puede hacer más que afianzar el agarre y disfrazarlo de abrazo.

Willard H. Wright no llega ser el héroe de la historia, no logra conseguir el milagro ni mantener viva la esperanza de nadie que la haya depositado en él.

No puede hacer más que proteger a Lion con su propio cuerpo, retrasando unos segundos el desenlace.

Porque Bernkastel le recuerda a los gatos, es como ellos.

Juegan con su presa, le hacen creer que la dejan ir y a final de cuentas la despedazan.

La sangre fluye y las almas se esfuman.

_Porque los milagros no existen._

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
